Some Place On Earth
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sequel to It's Complicated. Becky didn't know what it was that her and Dean were. Something was holding him back, but it didn't click until the night of TLC


Becky was watching the match with rapt attention. She had always liked wrestling, even as a small girl, and while she would have obviously watched the other matches on the TLC pay per view, she was paying extra close attention. Dean Ambrose was taking on Kevin Owens for the Intercontinental Title. Dean and her had become closer since their talk about Paige and, while Charlotte and her dad had cut Becky out of a lot of their planning sessions, Dean had made time for her in catering and would even talk to her when she was getting ready in gorilla.

But still it had only been a few weeks, and she barely knew anything about him, but the longer that they hung out, the more she wanted to. It wasn't really friendship they had; it was more of an understanding. Becky would be open to a friendship with him, but something seemed to be holding him back. He'd always walk up and surprise her. Whether she was in catering or in a hallway, she never saw him coming, and he always made her jump with his voice.

She cheered loudly when Dean hit Owens with the Dirty Deeds and pinned him to win the title. Charlotte was getting changed into her ring gear in the other room, but Becky hadn't taken her eyes off the screen for the entire match. And when she saw Dean hold the title up, it clicked. She immediately stood up and grabbed her goggles. She was almost completely out the door when Charlotte's words stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Becky gave Charlotte a confused look, "To gorilla? Did you just see that match? Dean won the Intercontinental Title!"

Charlotte frowned, "Good for him. Why do you care?"

Becky sighed, "Haven't you been listening when I tell you things? He and I have been hanging out in catering sometimes. I'm happy for him and I want to go tell him."

Charlotte rolled her eyes but didn't try to stop her, so Becky darted out the door and down the hallway. It took her only a minute to make it to gorilla. She saw Dean leaning against the wall, stretching his arm out, the title wrapped around his waste. She moved behind him and studied the belt for a second. She felt great satisfaction when he was the one to jump when she spoke.

"You know, white isn't really your color. Maybe you should try to get them to change it."

He whirled around and stared at her like she was some sort of alien. It was understandable. The part that she had been missing for all these weeks of what was holding him back from taking that next step to friendship is because she wasn't making the effort to find him as well. It was like echolocation. He was sending out a signal, but she had yet to respond in the same way, so he thought that there was nothing really there.

"What are you doing here?" He looked bewildered and thrown off.

"Just congratulating the new champ. I watched your match! You were incredible and you totally deserve it."

He gave her a shocked look that morphed into a small smile. "Thanks, Irish." He looked down at the belt and patted it. "Just one more singles belt to go."

Becky smiled, "You'll get there. I wish there was a second women's belt. Don't tell Charlotte, but I think the butterfly one looks kind of dumb."

Dean chuckled, "I can't help but agree with you. Even if it looks dumb and has a dumb name, the history on it ain't too bad. AJ Lee was pretty fuckin' sweet."

Becky nodded, staring longingly at the belt, "Yeah, it'll be my turn soon enough."

Dean looked at her for a second examining her, "You wanna hold it?"

Becky's eyes went up as she blushed, "Was I staring that much?"

He grinned wolfishly, "Well it was either the belt or my crotch and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Becky blushed deeper, "Can I hold it? Some of my absolute favorites were Intercontinental Champions."

Dean took the belt off and handed it to her. She took it daintily in her hands and looked into the gold face of the belt. She saw her reflection in it and gasped. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want the belt. It was so historic and legendary. Dean must have seen the look in her eyes as he gently took the belt back from her. She expected to see a mocking look from him about how a woman shouldn't hold this belt. It would have ended their friendship before it began. But instead she saw a competitive fire in his steel blue eyes.

"I'll ask if you can get a shot after Owen's rematch if you want?"

Becky looked up at him searchingly, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I think you can give me a run for my money, Irish. I won't be going easy." He seemed to collect himself, "If they approve it."

Becky gave him a sad smile, "What are the chances of that?"

He shrugged, "Probably not good, but it's the thought that counts."

She chuckled, "Yeah, well we could always go to the Performance Center and see whose better."

Dean chuckled, "You're on."

She grinned and punched his shoulder lightly; "I'll see you around a bit more, hopefully." She turned and made her way out of the room, "You aren't so bad to hang out with, Ambrose."


End file.
